Many counter installations have unsightly cracks where the countertop and adjacent wall surfaces meet. These cracks may actually be relatively large gaps caused by rough counter edges or a poor fit. These cracks and gaps can collect and trap debris and dirt which is difficult to clean out. Also, liquids may run down into the cracks, and this may result in such problems as warping, peeling wallpaper and even structural damage. A damp dirty crack also is an ideal location for mildew growth.
Decorative moldings or trims heretofore have been devised to cover and/or seal the joint between countertop and adjacent wall surfaces, as well as joints formed between other substantially mutually perpendicular surfaces. One known decorative trim and seal system for work top surfaces employs a two-piece strip assembly including a decorative front section and a base section. The base section is secured by screws to the countertop and then the front section is pressed onto the base section to cover the joint between the countertop surface and adjacent wall surface. Corner joints are provided for use at internal wall corners and end caps are provided to close exposed ends of the strip assembly.
Also known are flexible plastic sealing strips for sealing the gap between a top surface of a bathtub and an adjacent wall surface. These strips are generally L-shape in cross-section and waterproof adhesive is applied to the back of the upright leg for bonding the sealing strip to the wall. At corners, the ends of the strips were mitered for desired abutment, but this was time consuming and usually required a miter box, thereby increasing installation costs. Moreover, a good fit is difficult to obtain with a mitered joint and consequently there was minimal assurance of a good seal at the corner. These problems, however, are avoided by the improved sealing system disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 907,030, filed Sept. 15, 1986 and entitled "Sealing System" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,427. This system includes a unique corner piece which overlaps the adjacent ends of the sealing strips at a corner. The system also includes a unique end cap for sealing exposed ends of the plastic sealing strips.
Still other types of sealing strips and/or systems are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,864 and 2,541,768. Notwithstanding, there remains a continuing need for improved systems and components which have their own attendant advantages not attainable by existing systems and components.